


Thrill

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vampire!Crowley, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Could you write a Crowley story where he is a vampire and sees myself and my friends on the streets of New Orleans and then starts to haunt my dreams til one night he finally visits me by coming through the third story window and smut ensues to him finally turning me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is for Hottwheels_C (hope you enjoy!)  
> Second chapter is reader-insert (hope you guys enjoy too!)  
> This is my first piece based off a request :) let me know how it is!

“This place is amazing!”

The loud and heavy ambience of New Orleans nearly consumed Courtney’s excited comment, different songs pouring from each building that bordered Bourbon Street. The darkness that settled among the area was no match for the lights bursting from the various clubs and bars that popped up every other minute. Groups upon groups of people moved themselves from place to place, some stumbling over themselves from partying way too hard. However, this was New Orleans. Was there such thing as having too much fun here?

“Happy Birthday!” one of Courtney’s friends cried out happily, throwing her arms around the other, squeezing her tightly.

Courtney broke into a laugh, tossing her arms around her other friends in a grateful embrace. A weekend in New Orleans for her birthday was something she couldn’t pass up, especially since she was able to spend it with her friends. Something about the place just made her _excited_ , thrilled beyond anything else. It was impossible to explain.

“Let’s get a drink!” one of her other friends shouted over the noise before weaving her way through the thick crowd towards one of the bars, its decor loud and its lights flashing, drawing in the attention of the street wanderers. A minute later, the group disappeared within the bar’s confines, completely entranced.

~*~

“I think we should head back. It’s getting late,” Courtney murmured to her friends, her body growing sore from dancing during the last hour, her body buzzing with adrenaline and joy. Her phone screen displayed the time of midnight, coaxing her to head back to where they were staying for the weekend.

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit wild,” one of her friends agreed, glancing around at the crowd, whose energy hadn’t depleted.

Courtney reached out and grabbed a hand, the others following suit as they made their way back to the street, trying not to lose hold of each other as they twisted and ducked their way out of the busy club. Even though it was a bit humid outside, the fresh air helped as they made their way out of the busiest part of Bourbon Street, the amount of people growing smaller as the volume and frequency of the area’s boom lessened. “This has been so much fun, guys. Thank you so much,” Courtney thanked her friends again, a genuine smile on her face.

“If anyone deserves a great birthday, it’s you.”

A few more agreeing voices joined in before fading out, exhaustion building up as they continued to walk, passing by others who had empty cups in their hands.

The balconies that bordered the more quiet end of the street were nearly vacant, cloaked in shadows and lacking presence, except for one. A section of darkness shifted, sharp eyes peering down at the approaching group of girls, his attention captured. Strong hands rested on the railing, his posture relaxed and cool as he studied them. However, his focus gravitated towards one, a certain adrenaline pounding through him as he took in her features, listened to her smooth voice, contemplated on her taste. His grip on the railing tightened, sharp teeth beginning to protrude as he fantasized. A vampire’s desire was one not to mess with. If Crowley wanted something, he would get it. However, he didn’t want to go about this girl the “normal vampire” way. Oh, no, she seemed far too better than that.

“Courtney, do you remember which room we’re in?”

Crowley listened closely, registering her name, quietly testing its feel on his tongue. He smiled slightly, wondering how to go about her. A mutual attraction was favored, but he wanted to coax her towards that _his_ way. Being a supernatural creature gave him supernatural abilities, which he would be delighted to exercise upon her. All he needed was her brief, undivided attention. He reached out, pushing at her mind, trying to acquire her focus.

Courtney felt a strange feeling of pressure in her head, her eyes narrowing in confusion as it grew stronger, nearly etching into a pounding sensation. It had to be the alcohol, right? She tried to ignore it, her thumb rubbing deep circles against her temple. Her eyes began to shift to the side, trying to latch onto something that was near her but out of her vision. Fed up, she turned, her eyes shooting right to a very specific place, her attention sucked in instantly.

“Got you,” Crowley murmured, a deep smirk set on his face as he corrupted a specific part of her mind and memory, reaching deep and striking hard within a single beat of her heart.

Hazel eyes? Courtney really had no clue what exactly she was looking at, but it was gone in under a second, the intense color and hypnotic presence gone.

“Courtney, you okay?”

Courtney blinked her eyes slowly, the vision disappearing completely. She shook her head, blaming the alcohol again. What else could it be? There wasn’t a soul in sight on those balconies. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she murmured, bringing a reassuring smile to her face to prove her condition. Once her friends were convinced, they continued on to the hotel, the appealing comforts of sleep fading from her mind.

~*~

“Night!”

Courtney called a “goodnight” back before settling in bed, the exhaustion from the exciting night weighing her down heavily against the soft mattress. Her eyes eventually fluttered closed as the light was shut off, draping her in gentle darkness, encouraging her to finally sleep, the brief memory of the presence on the balcony fading. For now.

~*~

Flashes. Everything was appearing in flashes. Right when Courtney saw a glimpse of the presence it disappeared, leaving her confused and alone, but only briefly. The presence was so close she could barely fail to grasp it, but it danced around her, teasing her, making her want more than just a peek behind that curtain of darkness that had hidden most of the presence from her eyes. “Please. Let me see you,” Courtney’s dream-self resorted to light pleading, desperate for a full picture.

A deep, rolling laugh echoed in her head, the voice smooth and rough at the same time. It was obviously a man. The laughter edged off into silence again, but an energy hung around.

“Who are you?” Courtney dared to ask, her eyes shifting around the darkness to try to seek out the owner of the voice.

“I believe an appropriate title is the man of your dreams.” The answer was light, full of amusement with hints of sarcasm and snark.

Courtney felt a twinge of irritation. Obviously, whoever was doing this was having fun toying with her. “You were on the balcony,” she stated, hoping to receive a reply that actually answered one of her many questions.

“I was.”

Courtney nearly scowled at the plain answer, but her nerves suddenly shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck rising, alerting her of a close presence behind her. She froze momentarily, almost too intimidated to turn and face whoever it was. He obviously had an advantage if he could mess with her head like this.

“Until next time, _Courtney_ ,” he whispered gently near her ear, exaggerating her name, letting her know that he had her right where he wanted her.

Before she could react, soft pressure pressed into her cheek, and then everything collapsed, harsh light ripping the dream apart, forcing Courtney back into reality. She shot awake, her hand flying to her cheek, which strangely tingled from some sort of sensation. She breathed in, noticing a very faint scent. Cologne? She could barely tell, but a nice scent lingered around her. She sighed and fell back into the mattress, clutching her head. What in the world was happening? She was dreaming about a man she caught a glimpse of on a balcony. She had no idea who he was or what he looked like but she was dreaming about him. Logic. It was a one-time thing. People dreamt up crazy stuff all the time. Once again, she shook it off, knowing she had to get started with her last day in New Orleans.

~*~

“Heading back home is always the worst part of a trip.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll wake you if I start getting tired.”

Courtney leaned against the backseat door of the car, her eyes peering out the window as the early night scene zipped by, leaving New Orleans behind, but the memories stuck. They had decided to drive back that night, allowing them to have Monday to catch up on anything they had missed back home. A faint smile rested on Courtney’s face, hearing her friends quiet down as the radio droned on, her consciousness slipping away slowly. The last day had been a blast and her bizarre dream hadn’t crossed her mind as her and her friends experienced all New Orleans had to offer. However, nighttime was a whole different ball game.   

~*~

“Why won’t you tell me your name? This whole “mystery guy” gig is getting old,” Courtney tried to reason with the living energy that moved about her, but always stayed out of sight. She had been sucked into a dream right when she fell asleep, leading her back to the darkness where the man from the balcony lurked.

“Aw, don’t lie to yourself, love. You love the thrill. It gets your blood pumping, turns you on. You can’t hide from me,” the response came quick, light in tone, but visceral in content.

Courtney took in a breath, trying to process this. He was figuring her out better than she was. “Why are you doing this?” she tried another question.

“I, too, enjoy the thrill. You’re pure energy. How could I pass you up?” His presence drifted around her, brushing against her arm, touching her hair, and she let him.

A flattered blush crossed her cheeks, her head tilting down as she took in the kind words. She didn’t quite know what to make of this, or him. He was incredibly charming with an alluring voice, his accent thick and inviting. He hadn’t pressured her or harmed her in any way. What did he want? “What exactly do you want from me?” she asked, her voice low like a whisper.

A gentle force pushed her chin up, allowing her to see nothing, but she could _feel_ him. “All in good time, sweetheart. Now, sleep.”

In one swoop, his light touch disappeared and the energy died, leaving her in an empty slumber.

~*~

A week or so passed, the nights blending together into a single form of fantasy. Every night he came, talked briefly, touched even more briefly, and then left, his intoxicating presence lingering in Courtney’s wake. She was starting to feel almost attached to him. His visits stayed at the back of her mind, creating an anticipant feeling each evening. What would he say this time? What would she be allowed to see? He had denied her a good look at him, endlessly teasing her and driving her insane as he came so close just to disappear before she could focus in on him. Every night she hoped something different would happen, something more. That hope weighed heavy on her as she drifted off, body nestled loosely in the sheets, eyes closed, but mind open.

~*~

“You’re getting quite restless, darling.”

Courtney remained still on the spot, waiting for him to come to her like he eventually did. “I just want to see you,” she confessed, a faint plea in her tone.

Soft laughter rang out, the noise coming closer and closer. “Are you sure?” The words brushed against her ear, quiet and tantalizing.

Courtney automatically nodded, the temptation too great to ignore any longer. “Yes.”

Crowley reached out slowly, his fingertips glancing off the smooth skin of her cheek, the soft motion almost too faint to feel, but she registered the connection instantly. “Very well. Wake up.”

Much like being in a trance, Courtney snapped awake, her eyes gazing out into the darkness of her room, moonlight streaming in from her window, which was open for some reason. She was on the third story. How could it be open? The thought left her when she felt a very familiar feeling. When dreaming, she always felt a certain energy, a weighted presence, when he was around. Usually, when she woke up it would fade away. For some reason, she still felt it.

“You’re very receptive to me, love.”

Courtney nearly jumped back into the headboard of her bed, shock stiffening her body as she tried to locate the voice with wide eyes. It was _his_ voice. How could that be? “Y-You’re here?” she squeaked, astonishment rattling her nerves. This had to be another dream.

“You wanted to see me, right?” Crowley purred, taking a few steps towards the open window, his shadow merging with the stream of moonlight.

The fascination returned, her curiosity overriding her anxiety. The shadow didn’t satisfy her needs, only giving a broad outline of the voice. “Show yourself,” she commanded, her voice shaking only slightly.

Crowley smirked, giving his head an amused shake. Bossy. He took one step forward, entering a leg and part of a shoulder into the light, eyes hidden as he peered at her, silently admiring her. Being near her in person was better than any dream sequence he could conjure up. At her annoyed breath, he smiled, lips covering the sharp teeth that made the greatest distinction between him and her. Well, for now. He finally moved fully into the light, its brightness washing over him, cloaking him in a gentle glow that contrasted from his dark suit.

Courtney didn’t overlook a single inch of him. Her eyes trailed along the expensive attire to the broad chest to the strong arms and shoulders to the nicely trimmed facial hair to the pair of hazel eyes that began her attraction to the man she still had no name for. Whoever he was, he was breathtaking, and he knew that. The confidence radiated off of him, and was topped off with a killer smile. She did a double-take at his simple smile, noticing something very different about his teeth. Maybe it was a good time to panic.

Crowley could feel the fear growing inside of her. His intention wasn’t to scare her. If he wanted to do that he would’ve snatched her up off the street. He wanted to do things differently with her. The only other thing that excited him more than fear was eagerness, a thirst that he could relate to, as well. He wanted her to _beg_ for him. “Don’t fret, love. I’m not going to harm you.” Well, not necessarily.

Courtney had no clue if it was his impressive charm or some sort of supernatural power, but she actually believed him. There was a splint of sincerity in his voice, and she _wanted_ to believe him. She was nervous, but intrigued. “You’re not going to … uh … you know?”

“Bite? Only if you want me to,” Crowley chuckled, flashing her a quick wink before inching towards her, his eyes trailing along her figure that was covered by the sheets. Oh, he wanted her, ached for her. He had known he would have to be patient if he wanted to get anywhere near her without her being petrified. That patience was wearing thin, especially as the proximity closed in. He could feel her blood pumping, but there was so much more of her that appealed to him. Perhaps feeding on her wasn’t the only option he could consider.

Courtney felt frozen in place as he approached, her heart pounding as the adrenaline kicked in. She felt compelled to reach out to him, like in her dreams, attempt to grasp him. Maybe he couldn’t disappear this time. She cautiously pulled the covers from her body, giving herself room to move towards the edge of the bed near him, eyes locked on his the entire time. He was captivating in every way imaginable, from his looks to his personality.

Crowley watched her closely, his teeth retracting. He knew of her intentions, could feel her want. He supposed he had tortured her enough through the dream sequences.

Courtney folded her legs beneath her, crouching near him, one hand rising slowly to touch his cheek. She felt her heart rate peak as her fingertips brushed against the softness of his beard, her fingers sifting through the strands carefully as she caressed his face, lips slightly parted in awe. His skin was warm and inviting, encouraging her to bring the other hand up to rest on his arm, her thumb resting on the firm curve of his bicep. “Wow,” was all she could murmur, the sensations exploding inside her. She had been looking forward to this moment for so long; yet, she never expected it to actually happen.

The side of Crowley’s mouth curled up into a small smirk, his posture still as he allowed her to explore. He knew not to be too forward with his desires. His eyes flickered downwards to her body again, feeling a pull on his attention. His fingers curled into tempting fists, his curiosity challenged, as well. He glanced back up at her, feeling her hands run across his chest. “May I?” he asked, his hand open for hers.

Courtney felt a smile pull at her lips, noting the sudden kindness. She placed her hand in his, resting her other on his shoulder near the back of his neck.

Crowley smiled at her before dipping his head, pressing a tender kiss to the top of her hand. Her gentle gasp encouraged him further, leading to him pressing another to her shoulder, leaving singing skin in his wake. Another peck was left on her collarbone, edging towards her neck, which she left exposed as she tilted her head. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him as he nipped gently at the sensitive spots on her neck.

Courtney’s eyes had fluttered shut, his collar gripped tightly in her hand as he worked marks into her neck that would be impossible to cover up the next day. A faint moan left her, her thoughts hazy as she basked in the pleasure he provided. Soon, she felt his lips trailing towards her own, his movements slow and careful.

Crowley placed a gentle hand on her cheek, drawing her mouth against his, his lips gliding effortlessly against hers in a natural rhythm. He hummed faintly in delight, taking in the sweetness of her taste, reveling in the thrill he felt with her. He dared further and pushed his tongue sensually against hers, bringing himself deeper, closer. He could feel a frantic want rumble deep inside of him, demanding to be satisfied. A growl sounded in his throat, frustrated and tempted. He moved his hands down to her hips, holding her nearly possessively as he restrained himself from devouring her in that moment.

Courtney trailed a hand down to his red tie, fingers deftly pulling on the material until it hung loose around his neck. She was growing incredibly restless, and it seemed like he was having the same problem. She pushed her hands beneath his suit jacket, forcing it off his shoulders until the material hit the floor. Before she could take a breath she was flat on her back, Crowley hovering above her, his hands pinning her wrists and his knee positioned between her legs. Everything was happening so fast and she didn’t even know his name. “Wait, wait,” she mumbled in between pecks. “What’s your name?” she asked, giving herself a second to breathe.

“Name’s Crowley.” He smirked down at her, his ego nearly roaring. He was enjoying this quite a lot. Crowley leaned down and pressed a brief kiss against her lips before speaking again. “And I’m going to ravish you,” he murmured near her ear, forcing more pressure on her with his knee.

A gasp fell from her lips, her hands straining against his grip. She gave him a pleading look, helplessly writhing beneath him. The temperature seemed to rise, heat continuously building each passing second.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, sweetheart?” he purred, pressing delicate kisses on her neck between words. “Stay still,” he lightly ordered her before removing his hands from her wrists. He watched her closely, making sure she obeyed, his hands traveling down to the hem of her shirt. He could feel her impatiently shift beneath his hands, dying to move and touch. With a small smile, he eased her shirt up and over her head, tossing the garment somewhere off in the darkness. His fingertips danced over her stomach, edging upwards towards her exposed chest. The hazel coloring of his eyes had turned a shade darker, the obvious lust growing stronger. He leaned down and placed an open-mouthed kiss right on the border of her breast, his beard scratching teasing marks on the sensitive skin.

Courtney breathed in sharply, her nerves singing with anticipation as he moved his lips closer to where she wanted them to be. She wanted to touch him, but the weight of his order kept her still.

“Good,” Crowley purred, appreciating the obedience. To reward her for her conformity, he briefly flicked his tongue over a nipple, spiking her sensitivity. Without waiting for her to recover, he parted his lips, brushing his teeth teasingly over her before gently tugging, his tongue then joining in to soothe the faint pain away. He could feel her moans rumbling in her chest, displaying the pleasure she felt. He continued to lavish her, hands squeezing her breasts appreciatively while his mouth set to work and explored each sensitive spot. He wanted to find every one of them, but who said it had to be all in one sitting? He retreated from her breasts, her chest rising and falling deeply, and began removing the rest of her clothing, his speed significantly increasing as he became incredibly restless.

Courtney lifted her hips, aiding him in his task. She then sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, tilting her head up to receive a soft kiss. She pushed his shirt off, her hands moving to touch his broad chest, a strong feeling of attraction moving her. With a coquettish smile, she trailed her hands down towards his belt, deft fingers pulling at the material until it was loose around his waist.

Crowley kept still and let her continue, glad she wasn’t nervous anymore. He tensed up slightly as she undid his slacks, coming closer and closer to him. He met her eyes, noting the small glint of deviousness that matched his own. Oh, how he liked her. She just had something that most other people lacked.

Courtney leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his chest, enjoying the heat of his body. She slowly edged her hand into the material confines, her knuckles brushing against his heavy arousal. She ran her fingertips across his entire length, eyes widening in awe at his impressive size. Before he could make a snarky comment, she gripped his base, forcing a breathless gasp from him. With a smirk, she slowly stroked him, teasing him just like he had done to her. She knew she shouldn’t mess with him, but the thrill of it all made it worth it. She used her free hand to push his pants off of his hips, freeing his cock from the layer of pressure. A quick swipe of her thumb over his sensitive tip caused him to groan again, his eyes shutting briefly. A small giggle shuddered through her, her fingers loose around him.

Crowley flashed his eyes dangerously at her, inquiring a game was being played with him. “Are you positive you want to test me, darling?” he murmured, his voice rough and seductive.

Courtney merely batted her eyelashes innocently, playing coy. She leaned down, eyes still placed on his, and ran her tongue briefly over the tip, his base already slick. He was hot and heavy in her hand, pulsing with pure arousal, wanting to explode. She stroked him shortly before taking him in, tongue sliding along the underside as she gently sucked him, driving his arousal further along.

“Ohh … fuck,” he growled beneath his breath, the heat building up inside of him. He placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking soft, encouraging circles. He felt her hand work firmly around his base, her mouth working the top, the pleasure heightening with every stroke of her tongue and twist of her hand. The heat was morphing into pressure, intense and crushing, that weighed heavy, signaling that approaching high. The intensity he felt sparked those supernatural powers, allowing him to push her onto her back and position himself between her legs in under a second, reality struggling to catch up.

Courtney gasped at the sudden change, her head spinning. A surprised moan sounded as she felt something hot and wet brush up against her sensitive core, the arousal pounding heavily towards there.

Crowley pressed the warmth of his mouth against her center, lips parting to allow his tongue to lavish her clit, his hands curling around to grip her thighs, forcing them apart. It was _his_ turn now. He could feel her tremble beneath his touch, waves of pleasure lashing at her before she could recover from the previous one. He ran the softness of his tongue through her folds, making her incredibly wet, getting her ready for him. He pressed one finger inside of her, working on opening her up. “You’re going to feel incredible around my cock,” he breathed, pushing through the tightness to brush against that desired sweet spot.

Courtney held onto his free hand, her back arching uncontrollably as he worked wonders on her. However, it wasn’t enough. She wanted more. “Crowley,” she pleaded, her breathing growing erratic.

Crowley hovered back over her, his hands on either side of her head. “Are you sure?” he teased again, pushing his hips down to teasingly rub the head of his cock through her folds.

Courtney nodded fervently, moving her hips up against his, enjoying the light friction. “Please,” she whispered, leaning up to press a brief kiss on his lips to punctuate her plead.

Crowley kicked off any other clothes and then settled back between her legs, his hand guiding himself slowly into her, his lips parting slightly in pleasure as she took him in, inch by inch. He rubbed comforting patterns into her thighs, distracting her from the discomfort, his eyes watching her reactions closely. “Breathe,” he reminded her lightly, his hidden kindness showing through.

Courtney breathed in deeply, feeling him sheathe himself fully inside of her. She had never felt so full, so complete before. She slowly moved her hips around his cock, adjusting to the feeling. Everything felt so different with him. It was continuously blowing her mind.

Crowley pulled back and then pushed back in, correcting his angle, searching for that spot that would really blow her mind. He regained his patience, making it a point to make her feel good because he wanted to. He felt a shudder pass through her, a soft whimper following the reaction. “I’ve got you,” he told her, his confidence glowing brightly. He gripped her waist and added more force in his thrust, colliding just right into her, making his name escape her lips loudly. He increased that pace, never dialing down the pressure, only increasing it enough to make her shake and gasp in his grip.

Courtney could feel the rapture vibrating along her nerves, adding to the heat, dulling every other sense as she focused on him and what he was doing to her, which had no words to describe it. “Fuck … Crowley,” she moaned, the obscenity sharp, accenting the bliss she felt as his cock drove into her over and over.

Crowley leaned down, burying his face in her neck to gently bite and nip, hearing her pulse pound heavily beneath the skin. He could feel his teeth try to push through, his instinctive nature telling him to devour her, literally. He moved up to her lips, muffling her moans as he refused to slack off his set pace.

Courtney couldn’t help but be in complete awe by the supernatural abilities he possessed. The speed, stamina, and strength proved impressive and essential, giving her a thrill as she experienced their results. She felt everything start to tense, threatening to snap, the pressure weighing down.

Crowley pulled her into an embrace before rolling them over, positioning her on top of him. He gazed up at her, a devilish grin on his face. He noticed a flash of uncertainty in her eyes, her movements careful and unsure at first. “Don’t be shy, love,” he purred, caressing her hips sensually, helping her slowly move and grind on him.

Courtney settled more comfortably on top of him, moving more on her own. She rolled her hips slowly, causing them both to take in a breath, the friction bringing them an indescribable bliss. She lifted herself slightly, using the elevation as an advantage as she pushed herself back down, imitating deep thrusts.

Crowley murmured encouragement, his body tensing as she edged him towards that peak. He moved his hips up into her downward motions, driving himself deeper, hitting harder.

Courtney rested her hands on his chest, giving herself leverage as she continued to rock against him, heat flashing through her in heavy doses. She was incredibly close, the breaking point nearly in her reach. She felt him push into her with his own efforts, allowing her to rest against him and revel in the pleasure.

Crowley brought her lips back to his with a hand on the back of her neck, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip momentarily before he dove back against her, dipping his tongue inside to press against hers, basking in the heat. He moved his other hand around to grip her ass, holding her close and steady as he thrusted into her, refusing to hold himself back any longer. He absorbed her blissful sounds, responding with a breathy growl or low curse. Soon, he felt her collapse around him, her body trembling as a massive orgasm rocked her, her hands clinging onto the sheets beside his head. He gripped her tightly, helping her ride through as he approached the edge, his pace slipping off-beat as he delved into her heat, tapping into that vampiric strength to be sure that he fucked her through her orgasm well, intensifying the experience. With a muffled groan, he let go, succumbing to the bold motions of rapture that drove him off the edge, allowing him to join her in the post-orgasm bliss, his body humming with pleasure as he removed himself.

Courtney rested her head on his chest, taking a moment to regain her energy, her body exhausted. A small smile formed on her face as she nestled in the warmth of his body, glad that he allowed her to rest briefly. “That was thrilling,” she murmured, her heart still pounding from the rush.

“Indeed,” Crowley replied, his hands resting on her lower back, his position comfortable. He could lay here forever, basking in the bliss with her, over and over. He was glad she was on the same page as him, but he lived his life so fast. Could she possibly keep up? Maybe not as a human, but maybe as one of his own. “I can show you a life full of thrill,” he told her.

Courtney propped up on his chest, facing him. “How so?” she questioned, intrigued by his statement. She loved a good thrill.

“You come with me and we do anything we set our minds to,” Crowley replied, a smile tugging at his lips as he noted the wonder and fascination in her eyes. That life would be perfect for her. No limits. Endless thrill.

“What’s the catch?”

Crowley chuckled lightly, appreciating her cleverness. “You become like me. You become unstoppable.”

Courtney looked away momentarily, taking the offer in. Becoming a vampire and running away with him meant basically dropping and leaving behind everything in her life to start a new one, an endless one. Eternity with Crowley. The connection she felt with him, in dreams and in reality, was too strong, too pure to ignore. She had never felt more alive anytime else than with Crowley. “Won’t I be dangerous?” she questioned, aware that she could be a threat to society.

“Oh, no, darling, I’ll keep an eye on you. As long as you’re with me, you’ll be completely fine. Trust me,” Crowley told her sincerely.

She did. “Okay, do it,” she murmured, backing her statement up with a confirming nod. She couldn’t see a better option. She had one life. Why not upgrade it?

Crowley smiled and leaned up to place a chaste kiss to her lips, carefully rolling them over again. He held her close, making her comfortable, preparing her for the ultimate change. He pulled away briefly, teeth pushing through, and bit into his wrist, drawing blood from the puncture marks. He held off his healing abilities to keep the wound open, squeezing his fist to produce more of the crimson essence. “Breathe,” he told her, feeling her tense. He slowly placed his wrist in front of her, inviting her to consume him.

Courtney took in a breath before parting her lips, intaking the blood that flowed freely from the gashes. The metallic taste made her cringe at first, but the harshness faded as she took in more, a certain sweetness arising.

Crowley could already feel her want, a smirk crossing his face. She _had_ to be destined for this. “Perfect,” he purred, pulling his wrist away, the puncture marks immediately closing up. He kissed her deeply, sucking briefly on her bottom lip to share the taste he had grown to love so much, and the taste that she would grow to crave.

Courtney felt something slowly come over her, her senses beginning to sharpen enormously. She closed her eyes, her heartbeat pounding in her head. She clutched onto Crowley, trying to adjust to the feeling. It nearly felt like everything was shifting around her, but Crowley hadn’t made a single movement, his eyes watching her curiously.

Crowley knew the transformation was rough at first. Her senses were being stripped raw, becoming completely exposed to everything around her. “You’re doing great,” he whispered, stroking her skin gently.

Minutes passed. Courtney finally opened her eyes, looking at the world through a brand new perspective. She was so receptive to everything, every sound, scent, and touch. It was incredible. She looked up at Crowley and smiled, teeth already threatening to break through.

“Beautiful,” Crowley murmured, stroking her cheek. Perfection had been acquired. He turned to look at the open window, a devious smile crossing his face as he looked back at her. “Why don’t you say we get out of here?”

“Lead the way,” Courtney replied, easily pushing Crowley off and throwing her clothes on in a heartbeat, a smirk on her face as she tested her abilities.

Crowley followed suit, standing next to her by the window before she could blink. He held his hand out to her, ready to go, and having been ready since he laid eyes on her.

Courtney took his hand, moonlight making them burst with a silver glow. She took a second to give him an affectionate kiss, expressing her gratitude within one action. The next second, they were gone.

 


	2. Reader-Insert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader insert version of request.

“This place is amazing!”

The loud and heavy ambience of New Orleans nearly consumed your excited comment, different songs pouring from each building that bordered Bourbon Street. The darkness that settled among the area was no match for the lights bursting from the various clubs and bars that popped up every other minute. Groups upon groups of people moved themselves from place to place, some stumbling over themselves from partying way too hard. However, this was New Orleans. Was there such thing as having too much fun here?

“Happy Birthday!” one of your friends cried out happily, throwing her arms around you, squeezing you tightly.

You broke into a laugh, tossing your arms around your other friends in a grateful embrace. A weekend in New Orleans for your birthday was something you couldn’t pass up, especially since you were able to spend it with your friends. Something about the place just made you _excited_ , thrilled beyond anything else. It was impossible to explain.

“Let’s get a drink!” one of your other friends shouted over the noise before weaving her way through the thick crowd towards one of the bars, its decor loud and its lights flashing, drawing in the attention of the street wanderers. A minute later, you and the group disappeared within the bar’s confines, completely entranced.

~*~

“I think we should head back. It’s getting late,” you murmured to your friends, your body growing sore from dancing during the last hour, your body buzzing with adrenaline and joy. Your phone screen displayed the time of midnight, coaxing you to head back to where you and your friends were staying for the weekend.

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit wild,” one of your friends agreed, glancing around at the crowd, whose energy hadn’t depleted.

You reached out and grabbed a hand, the others following suit as you and the rest made your way back to the street, trying not to lose hold of each other as you twisted and ducked your way out of the busy club. Even though it was a bit humid outside, the fresh air helped as you made your way out of the busiest part of Bourbon Street, the amount of people growing smaller as the volume and frequency of the area’s boom lessened. “This has been so much fun, guys. Thank you so much,” you thanked your friends again, a genuine smile on your face.

“If anyone deserves a great birthday, it’s you.”

A few more agreeing voices joined in before fading out, exhaustion building up as your group continued to walk, passing by others who had empty cups in their hands.

The balconies that bordered the more quiet end of the street were nearly vacant, cloaked in shadows and lacking presence, except for one. A section of darkness shifted, sharp eyes peering down at the approaching group of girls, his attention captured. Strong hands rested on the railing, his posture relaxed and cool as he studied the group. However, his focus gravitated towards one, a certain adrenaline pounding through him as he took in your features, listened to your smooth voice, contemplated on your taste. His grip on the railing tightened, sharp teeth beginning to protrude as he fantasized. A vampire’s desire was one not to mess with. If Crowley wanted something, he would get it. However, he didn’t want to go about you the “normal vampire” way. Oh, no, you seemed far too better than that.

“Y/N, do you remember which room we’re in?”

Crowley listened closely, registering your name, quietly testing its feel on his tongue. He smiled slightly, wondering how to go about you. A mutual attraction was favored, but he wanted to coax you towards that _his_ way. Being a supernatural creature gave him supernatural abilities, which he would be delighted to exercise upon you. All he needed was your brief, undivided attention. He reached out, pushing at your mind, trying to acquire your focus.

You felt a strange feeling of pressure in your head, your eyes narrowing in confusion as it grew stronger, nearly etching into a pounding sensation. It had to be the alcohol, right? You tried to ignore it, your thumb rubbing deep circles against your temple. Your eyes began to shift to the side, trying to latch onto something that was near you but out of your vision. Fed up, you turned, your eyes shooting right to a very specific place, your attention sucked in instantly.

“Got you,” Crowley murmured, a deep smirk set on his face as he corrupted a specific part of your mind and memory, reaching deep and striking hard within a single beat of your heart.

Hazel eyes? You really had no clue what exactly you were looking at, but it was gone in under a second, the intense color and hypnotic presence gone.

“Y/N, you okay?”

You blinked your eyes slowly, the vision disappearing completely. You shook your head, blaming the alcohol again. What else could it be? There wasn’t a soul in sight on those balconies. “Yeah, I’m fine,” you murmured, bringing a reassuring smile to your face to prove your condition. Once your friends were convinced, you continued on to the hotel, the appealing comforts of sleep fading from your mind.

~*~

“Night!”

You called a “goodnight” back before settling in bed, the exhaustion from the exciting night weighing you down heavily against the soft mattress. Your eyes eventually fluttered closed as the light was shut off, draping you in gentle darkness, encouraging you to finally sleep, the brief memory of the presence on the balcony fading. For now.

~*~

Flashes. Everything was appearing in flashes. Right when you saw a glimpse of the presence it disappeared, leaving you confused and alone, but only briefly. The presence was so close you could barely fail to grasp it, but it danced around you, teasing you, making you want more than just a peek behind that curtain of darkness that had hidden most of the presence from your eyes. “Please. Let me see you,” your dream-self resorted to light pleading, desperate for a full picture.

A deep, rolling laugh echoed in your head, the voice smooth and rough at the same time. It was obviously a man. The laughter edged off into silence again, but an energy hung around.

“Who are you?” you dared to ask, your eyes shifting around the darkness to try to seek out the owner of the voice.

“I believe an appropriate title is the man of your dreams.” The answer was light, full of amusement with hints of sarcasm and snark.

You felt a twinge of irritation. Obviously, whoever was doing this was having fun toying with you. “You were on the balcony,” you stated, hoping to receive a reply that actually answered one of your many questions.

“I was.”

You nearly scowled at the plain answer, but your nerves suddenly shivered, the hairs on the back of your neck rising, alerting you of a close presence behind you. You froze momentarily, almost too intimidated to turn and face whoever it was. He obviously had an advantage if he could mess with your head like this.

“Until next time, _Y/N_ ,” he whispered gently near your ear, exaggerating your name, letting you know that he had you right where he wanted you.

Before you could react, soft pressure pressed into your cheek, and then everything collapsed, harsh light ripping the dream apart, forcing you back into reality. You shot awake, your hand flying to your cheek, which strangely tingled from some sort of sensation. You breathed in, noticing a very faint scent. Cologne? You could barely tell, but a nice scent lingered around you. You sighed and fell back into the mattress, clutching your head. What in the world was happening? You were dreaming about a man you caught a glimpse of on a balcony. You had no idea who he was or what he looked like but you were dreaming about him. Logic. It was a one-time thing. People dreamt up crazy stuff all the time. Once again, you shook it off, knowing you had to get started with your last day in New Orleans.

~*~

“Heading back home is always the worst part of a trip.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll wake you if I start getting tired.”

You leaned against the backseat door of the car, your eyes peering out the window as the early night scene zipped by, leaving New Orleans behind, but the memories stuck. You and your friends had decided to drive back that night, allowing you to have Monday to catch up on anything you had missed back home. A faint smile rested on your face, hearing your friends quiet down as the radio droned on, your consciousness slipping away slowly. The last day had been a blast and your bizarre dream hadn’t crossed your mind as you and your friends experienced all New Orleans had to offer. However, nighttime was a whole different ball game.   

~*~

“Why won’t you tell me your name? This whole “mystery guy” gig is getting old,” you tried to reason with the living energy that moved about you, but always stayed out of sight. You had been sucked into a dream right when you fell asleep, leading you back to the darkness where the man from the balcony lurked.

“Aw, don’t lie to yourself, love. You love the thrill. It gets your blood pumping, turns you on. You can’t hide from me,” the response came quick, light in tone, but visceral in content.

You took in a breath, trying to process this. He was figuring you out better than you were. “Why are you doing this?” you tried another question.

“I, too, enjoy the thrill. You’re pure energy. How could I pass you up?” His presence drifted around you, brushing against your arm, touching your hair, and you let him.

A flattered blush crossed your cheeks, your head tilting down as you took in the kind words. You didn’t quite know what to make of this, or him. He was incredibly charming with an alluring voice, his accent thick and inviting. He hadn’t pressured you or harmed you in any way. What did he want? “What exactly do you want from me?” you asked, your voice low like a whisper.

A gentle force pushed your chin up, allowing you to see nothing, but you could _feel_ him. “All in good time, sweetheart. Now, sleep.”

In one swoop, his light touch disappeared and the energy died, leaving you in an empty slumber.

~*~

A week or so passed, the nights blending together into a single form of fantasy. Every night he came, talked briefly, touched even more briefly, and then left, his intoxicating presence lingering in your wake. You were starting to feel almost attached to him. His visits stayed at the back of your mind, creating an anticipant feeling each evening. What would he say this time? What would you be allowed to see? He had denied you a good look at him, endlessly teasing you and driving you insane as he came so close just to disappear before you could focus in on him. Every night you hoped something different would happen, something more. That hope weighed heavy on you as you drifted off, body nestled loosely in the sheets, eyes closed, but mind open.

~*~

“You’re getting quite restless, darling.”

You remained still on the spot, waiting for him to come to you like he eventually did. “I just want to see you,” you confessed, a faint plea in your tone.

Soft laughter rang out, the noise coming closer and closer. “Are you sure?” The words brushed against your ear, quiet and tantalizing.

You automatically nodded, the temptation too great to ignore any longer. “Yes.”

Crowley reached out slowly, his fingertips glancing off the smooth skin of your cheek, the soft motion almost too faint to feel, but you registered the connection instantly. “Very well. Wake up.”

Much like being in a trance, you snapped awake, your eyes gazing out into the darkness of your room, moonlight streaming in from your window, which was open for some reason. You were on the third story. How could it be open? The thought left you when you felt a very familiar feeling. When dreaming, you always felt a certain energy, a weighted presence, when he was around. Usually, when you woke up it would fade away. For some reason, you still felt it.

“You’re very receptive to me, love.”

You nearly jumped back into the headboard of your bed, shock stiffening your body as you tried to locate the voice with wide eyes. It was _his_ voice. How could that be? “Y-You’re here?” you squeaked, astonishment rattling your nerves. This had to be another dream.

“You wanted to see me, right?” Crowley purred, taking a few steps towards the open window, his shadow merging with the stream of moonlight.

The fascination returned, your curiosity overriding your anxiety. The shadow didn’t satisfy your needs, only giving a broad outline of the voice. “Show yourself,” you commanded, your voice shaking only slightly.

Crowley smirked, giving his head an amused shake. Bossy. He took one step forward, entering a leg and part of a shoulder into the light, eyes hidden as he peered at you, silently admiring you. Being near you in person was better than any dream sequence he could conjure up. At your annoyed breath, he smiled, lips covering the sharp teeth that made the greatest distinction between you and him. Well, for now. He finally moved fully into the light, its brightness washing over him, cloaking him in a gentle glow that contrasted from his dark suit.

You didn’t overlook a single inch of him. Your eyes trailed along the expensive attire to the broad chest to the strong arms and shoulders to the nicely trimmed facial hair to the pair of hazel eyes that began your attraction to the man you still had no name for. Whoever he was, he was breathtaking, and he knew that. The confidence radiated off of him, and was topped off with a killer smile. You did a double-take at his simple smile, noticing something very different about his teeth. Maybe it was a good time to panic.

Crowley could feel the fear growing inside of you. His intention wasn’t to scare you. If he wanted to do that he would’ve snatched you up off the street. He wanted to do things differently with you. The only other thing that excited him more than fear was eagerness, a thirst that he could relate to, as well. He wanted you to _beg_ for him. “Don’t fret, love. I’m not going to harm you.” Well, not necessarily.

You had no clue if it was his impressive charm or some sort of supernatural power, but you actually believed him. There was a splint of sincerity in his voice, and you _wanted_ to believe him. You were nervous, but intrigued. “You’re not going to … uh … you know?”

“Bite? Only if you want me to,” Crowley chuckled, flashing you a quick wink before inching towards you, his eyes trailing along your figure that was covered by the sheets. Oh, he wanted you, ached for you. He had known he would have to be patient if he wanted to get anywhere near you without you being petrified. That patience was wearing thin, especially as the proximity closed in. He could feel your blood pumping, but there was so much more of you that appealed to him. Perhaps feeding on you wasn’t the only option he could consider.

You felt frozen in place as he approached, your heart pounding as the adrenaline kicked in. You felt compelled to reach out to him, like in your dreams, and attempt to grasp him. Maybe he couldn’t disappear this time. You cautiously pulled the covers from your body, giving yourself room to move towards the edge of the bed near him, eyes locked on his the entire time. He was captivating in every way imaginable, from his looks to his personality.

Crowley watched you closely, his teeth retracting. He knew of your intentions, could feel your want. He supposed he had tortured you enough through the dream sequences.

You folded your legs beneath you, crouching near him, one hand rising slowly to touch his cheek. You felt your heart rate peak as your fingertips brushed against the softness of his beard, your fingers sifting through the strands carefully as you caressed his face, lips slightly parted in awe. His skin was warm and inviting, encouraging you to bring the other hand up to rest on his arm, your thumb resting on the firm curve of his bicep. “Wow,” was all you could murmur, the sensations exploding inside of you. You had been looking forward to this moment for so long; yet, you never expected it to actually happen.

The side of Crowley’s mouth curled up into a small smirk, his posture still as he allowed you to explore. He knew not to be too forward with his desires. His eyes flickered downwards to your body again, feeling a pull on his attention. His fingers curled into tempting fists, his curiosity challenged, as well. He glanced back up at you, feeling your hands run across his chest. “May I?” he asked, his hand open for yours.

You felt a smile pull at your lips, noting the sudden kindness. You placed your hand in his, resting your other on his shoulder near the back of his neck.

Crowley smiled at you before dipping his head, pressing a tender kiss to the top of your hand. Your gentle gasp encouraged him further, leading to him pressing another to your shoulder, leaving singing skin in his wake. Another peck was left on your collarbone, edging towards your neck, which you left exposed as you tilted your head. He placed his other hand on the small of your back, pulling you closer to him as he nipped gently at the sensitive spots on your neck.

Your eyes had fluttered shut, his collar gripped tightly in your hand as he worked marks into your neck that would be impossible to cover up the next day. A faint moan left you, your thoughts hazy as you basked in the pleasure he provided. Soon, you felt his lips trailing towards your own, his movements slow and careful.

Crowley placed a gentle hand on your cheek, drawing your mouth against his, his lips gliding effortlessly against yours in a natural rhythm. He hummed faintly in delight, taking in the sweetness of your taste, reveling in the thrill he felt with you. He dared further and pushed his tongue sensually against yours, bringing himself deeper, closer. He could feel a frantic want rumble deep inside of him, demanding to be satisfied. A growl sounded in his throat, frustrated and tempted. He moved his hands down to your hips, holding you nearly possessively as he restrained himself from devouring you in that moment.

You trailed a hand down to his red tie, fingers deftly pulling on the material until it hung loose around his neck. You were growing incredibly restless, and it seemed like he was having the same problem. You pushed your hands beneath his suit jacket, forcing it off his shoulders until the material hit the floor. Before you could take a breath you were flat on your back, Crowley hovering above you, his hands pinning your wrists and his knee positioned between your legs. Everything was happening so fast and you didn’t even know his name. “Wait, wait,” you mumbled in between pecks. “What’s your name?” you asked, giving yourself a second to breathe.

“Name’s Crowley.” He smirked down at you, his ego nearly roaring. He was enjoying this quite a lot. Crowley leaned down and pressed a brief kiss against your lips before speaking again. “And I’m going to ravish you,” he murmured near your ear, forcing more pressure on you with his knee.

A gasp fell from your lips, your hands straining against his grip. You gave him a pleading look, helplessly writhing beneath him. The temperature seemed to rise, heat continuously building each passing second.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, sweetheart?” he purred, pressing delicate kisses on your neck between words. “Stay still,” he lightly ordered you before removing his hands from your wrists. He watched you closely, making sure you obeyed, his hands traveling down to the hem of your shirt. He could feel you impatiently shift beneath his hands, dying to move and touch. With a small smile, he eased your shirt up and over your head, tossing the garment somewhere off in the darkness. His fingertips danced over your stomach, edging upwards towards your exposed chest. The hazel coloring of his eyes had turned a shade darker, the obvious lust growing stronger. He leaned down and placed an open-mouthed kiss right on the border of your breast, his beard scratching teasing marks on the sensitive skin.

You breathed in sharply, your nerves singing with anticipation as he moved his lips closer to where you wanted them to be. You wanted to touch him, but the weight of his order kept you still.

“Good,” Crowley purred, appreciating the obedience. To reward you for your conformity, he briefly flicked his tongue over a nipple, spiking your sensitivity. Without waiting for you to recover, he parted his lips, brushing his teeth teasingly over you before gently tugging, his tongue then joining in to soothe the faint pain away. He could feel your moans rumbling in your chest, displaying the pleasure you felt. He continued to lavish you, hands squeezing your breasts appreciatively while his mouth set to work and explored each sensitive spot. He wanted to find every one of them, but who said it had to be all in one sitting? He retreated from your breasts, your chest rising and falling deeply, and began removing the rest of your clothing, his speed significantly increasing as he became incredibly restless.

You lifted your hips, aiding him in his task. You then sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, tilting your head up to receive a soft kiss. You pushed his shirt off, your hands moving to touch his broad chest, a strong feeling of attraction moving you. With a coquettish smile, you trailed your hands down towards his belt, deft fingers pulling at the material until it was loose around his waist.

Crowley kept still and let you continue, glad you weren’t nervous anymore. He tensed up slightly as you undid his slacks, coming closer and closer to him. He met your eyes, noting the small glint of deviousness that matched his own. Oh, how he liked you. You just had something that most other people lacked.

You leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his chest, enjoying the heat of his body. You slowly edged your hand into the material confines, your knuckles brushing against his heavy arousal. You ran your fingertips across his entire length, eyes widening in awe at his impressive size. Before he could make a snarky comment, you gripped his base, forcing a breathless gasp from him. With a smirk, you slowly stroked him, teasing him just like he had done to you. You knew you shouldn’t mess with him, but the thrill of it all made it worth it. You used your free hand to push his pants off of his hips, freeing his cock from the layer of pressure. A quick swipe of your thumb over his sensitive tip caused him to groan again, his eyes shutting briefly. A small giggle shuddered through you, your fingers loose around him.

Crowley flashed his eyes dangerously at you, inquiring a game was being played with him. “Are you positive you want to test me, darling?” he murmured, his voice rough and seductive.

You merely batted your eyelashes innocently, playing coy. You leaned down, eyes still placed on his, and ran your tongue briefly over the tip, his base already slick. He was hot and heavy in your hand, pulsing with pure arousal, wanting to explode. You stroked him shortly before taking him in, tongue sliding along the underside as you gently sucked him, driving his arousal further along.

“Ohh … fuck,” he growled beneath his breath, the heat building up inside of him. He placed a hand on your cheek, his thumb stroking soft, encouraging circles. He felt your hand work firmly around his base, your mouth working the top, the pleasure heightening with every stroke of your tongue and twist of your hand. The heat was morphing into pressure, intense and crushing, that weighed down on him, signaling that approaching high. The intensity he felt sparked those supernatural powers, allowing him to push you onto your back and position himself between your legs in under a second, reality struggling to catch up.

You gasped at the sudden change, your head spinning. A surprised moan sounded as you felt something hot and wet brush up against your sensitive core, the arousal pounding heavily towards there.

Crowley pressed the warmth of his mouth against your center, lips parting to allow his tongue to lavish your clit, his hands curling around to grip your thighs, forcing them apart. It was _his_ turn now. He could feel you tremble beneath his touch, waves of pleasure lashing at you before you could recover from the previous one. He ran the softness of his tongue through your folds, making you incredibly wet, getting you ready for him. He pressed one finger inside of you, working on opening you up. “You’re going to feel incredible around my cock,” he breathed, pushing through the tightness to brush against that desired sweet spot.

You held onto his free hand, your back arching uncontrollably as he worked wonders on you. However, it wasn’t enough. You wanted more. “Crowley,” you pleaded, your breathing growing erratic.

Crowley hovered back over you, his hands on either side of your head. “Are you sure?” he teased again, pushing his hips down to teasingly rub the head of his cock through your folds.

You nodded fervently, moving your hips up against his, enjoying the light friction. “Please,” you whispered, leaning up to press a brief kiss on his lips to punctuate your plead.

Crowley kicked off any other clothes and then settled back between your legs, his hand guiding himself slowly into you, his lips parting slightly in pleasure as you took him in, inch by inch. He rubbed comforting patterns into your thighs, distracting you from the discomfort, his eyes watching your reactions closely. “Breathe,” he reminded you lightly, his hidden kindness showing through.

You breathed in deeply, feeling him sheathe himself fully inside of you. You had never felt so full, so complete before. You slowly moved your hips around his cock, adjusting to the feeling. Everything felt so different with him. It was continuously blowing your mind.

Crowley pulled back and then pushed back in, correcting his angle, searching for that spot that would really blow your mind. He regained his patience, making it a point to make you feel good because he wanted to. He felt a shudder pass through you, a soft whimper following the reaction. “I’ve got you,” he told you, his confidence glowing brightly. He gripped your waist and added more force in his thrust, colliding just right into you, making his name escape your lips loudly. He increased that pace, never dialing down the pressure, only increasing it enough to make you shake and gasp in his grip.

You could feel the rapture vibrating along your nerves, adding to the heat, dulling every other sense as you focused on him and what he was doing to you, which had no words to describe it. “Fuck … Crowley,” you moaned, the obscenity sharp, accenting the bliss you felt as his cock drove into you over and over.

Crowley leaned down, burying his face in your neck to gently bite and nip, hearing your pulse pound heavily beneath the skin. He could feel his teeth try to push through, his instinctive nature telling him to devour you, literally. He moved up to your lips, muffling your moans as he refused to slack off his set pace.

You couldn’t help but be in complete awe by the supernatural abilities he possessed. The speed, stamina, and strength proved impressive and essential, giving you a thrill as you experienced their results. You felt everything start to tense, threatening to snap, the pressure weighing down.

Crowley pulled you into an embrace before rolling the two of you over, positioning you on top of him. He gazed up at you, a devilish grin on his face. He noticed a flash of uncertainty in your eyes, your movements careful and unsure at first. “Don’t be shy, love,” he purred, caressing your hips sensually, helping you slowly move and grind on him.

You settled more comfortably on top of him, moving more on your own. You rolled your hips slowly, causing both of you to take in a breath, the friction bringing you an indescribable bliss. You lifted yourself slightly, using the elevation as an advantage as you pushed yourself back down, imitating deep thrusts.

Crowley murmured encouragement, his body tensing as you edged him towards that peak. He moved his hips up into your downward motions, driving himself deeper, hitting harder.

You rested your hands on his chest, giving yourself leverage as you continued to rock against him, heat flashing through you in heavy doses. You were incredibly close, the breaking point nearly in your reach. You felt him push into you with his own efforts, allowing you to rest against him and revel in the pleasure.

Crowley brought your lips back to his with a hand on the back of your neck, his teeth tugging at your bottom lip momentarily before he dove back against you, dipping his tongue inside to press against yours, basking in the warmth. He moved his other hand around to grip your ass, holding you close and steady as he thrusted into you, refusing to hold himself back any longer. He absorbed your blissful sounds, responding with a breathy growl or low curse. Soon, he felt you collapse around him, your body trembling as a massive orgasm rocked you, your hands clinging onto the sheets beside his head. He gripped you tightly, helping you ride through as he approached the edge, his pace slipping off-beat as he delved into your heat, tapping into that vampiric strength to be sure that he fucked you through your orgasm well, intensifying the experience. With a muffled groan, he let go, succumbing to the bold motions of rapture that drove him off the edge, allowing him to join you in the post-orgasm bliss, his body humming with pleasure as he removed himself.

You rested your head on his chest, taking a moment to regain your energy, your body exhausted. A small smile formed on your face as you nestled in the warmth of his body, glad that he allowed you to rest briefly. “That was thrilling,” you murmured, your heart still pounding from the rush.

“Indeed,” Crowley replied, his hands resting on your lower back, his position comfortable. He could lay here forever, basking in the bliss with you, over and over. He was glad you were on the same page as him, but he lived his life so fast. Could you possibly keep up? Maybe not as a human, but maybe as one of his own. “I can show you a life full of thrill,” he told you.

You propped up on his chest, facing him. “How so?” you questioned, intrigued by his statement. You loved a good thrill.

“You come with me and we do anything we set our minds to,” Crowley replied, a smile tugging at his lips as he noted the wonder and fascination in your eyes. That life would be perfect for you. No limits. Endless thrill.

“What’s the catch?”

Crowley chuckled lightly, appreciating your cleverness. “You become like me. You become unstoppable.”

You looked away momentarily, taking the offer in. Becoming a vampire and running away with him meant basically dropping and leaving behind everything in your life to start a new one, an endless one. Eternity with Crowley. The connection you felt with him, in dreams and in reality, was too strong, too pure to ignore. You had never felt more alive anytime else than with Crowley. “Won’t I be dangerous?” you questioned, aware that you could be a threat to society.

“Oh, no, darling, I’ll keep an eye on you. As long as you’re with me, you’ll be completely fine. Trust me,” Crowley told you sincerely.

You did. “Okay, do it,” you murmured, backing your statement up with a confirming nod. You couldn’t see a better option. You had one life. Why not upgrade it?

Crowley smiled and leaned up to place a chaste kiss to your lips, carefully rolling you over again. He held you close, making you comfortable, preparing you for the ultimate change. He pulled away briefly, teeth pushing through, and bit into his wrist, drawing blood from the puncture marks. He held off his healing abilities to keep the wound open, squeezing his fist to produce more of the crimson essence. “Breathe,” he told you, feeling you tense. He slowly placed his wrist in front of you, inviting you to consume him.

You took in a breath before parting your lips, intaking the blood that flowed freely from the gashes. The metallic taste made you cringe at first, but the harshness faded as you took in more, a certain sweetness arising.

Crowley could already feel your want, a smirk crossing his face. You _had_ to be destined for this. “Perfect,” he purred, pulling his wrist away, the puncture marks immediately closing up. He kissed you deeply, sucking briefly on your bottom lip to share the taste he had grown to love so much, and the taste that you would grow to crave.

You felt something slowly come over you, your senses beginning to sharpen enormously. You closed your eyes, your heartbeat pounding in your head. You clutched onto Crowley, trying to adjust to the feeling. It nearly felt like everything was shifting around you, but Crowley hadn’t made a single movement, his eyes watching you curiously.

Crowley knew the transformation was rough at first. Your senses were being stripped raw, becoming completely exposed to everything around you. “You’re doing great,” he whispered, stroking your skin gently.

Minutes passed. You finally opened your eyes, looking at the world through a brand new perspective. You were so receptive to everything, every sound, scent, and touch. It was incredible. You looked up at Crowley and smiled, teeth already threatening to break through.

“Beautiful,” Crowley murmured, stroking your cheek. Perfection had been acquired. He turned to look at the open window, a devious smile crossing his face as he looked back at you. “Why don’t you say we get out of here?”

“Lead the way,” you replied, easily pushing Crowley off and throwing your clothes on in a heartbeat, a smirk on your face as you tested your abilities.

Crowley followed suit, standing next to you by the window before you could blink. He held his hand out to you, ready to go, and having been ready since he laid eyes on you.

You took his hand, moonlight making the two of you burst with a silver glow. You took a second to give him an affectionate kiss, expressing your gratitude within one action. The next second, both of you were gone.

 


End file.
